To Be A Great King
by The Half Mad Muggle
Summary: Set after The Tears of Uther Pendragon.  The events of the day have shaken Arthur's confidence in himself.  Uther tries to console.  MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR EPISODES 1 AND 2 OF SERIES 3.


**To Be A Great King**

_I know. I know. But SS19 is not just obsessed with the father/son relationship of Albus and Severus. There is another pair who I hold particular sentiment for, and that is Uther and Arthur in the BBC series Merlin. Anthony Head and Bradley James are close to perfect. *sighs*_

_Dedicated to...well, Bradley James. He's so perfect. _

**This is a scene I thought should have been included in "The Tears of Uther Pendragon", the opening episodes of Series Three. Therefore it contains MASSIVE SPOILERS for those episodes, so please don't read if you don't want the episodes to be spoiled.**

**MASSIVE SPOILERS!**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**To Be A Great King**

King Uther dismissed his court and smiled at Morgana, "I thank you again for what you have done."

She bowed her head in a display of fake modesty. "You are welcome, sire." She turned and swept from the room.

Uther heard another pair of receding footsteps, and raised his voice. "Arthur."

The footsteps stopped.

"We should talk." Uther said softly. He stepped down off the raised throne and crossed to Arthur's side. "You have performed admirably."

Arthur shook his head distractedly, "I would have led the kingdom into chaos and destruction. I should have tried to reason with him."

"And show weakness? " Uther demanded, "I would have forbidden it!"

"If Morgana had not destroyed that enchantment, Camelot would have fallen." Arthur turned away. "I made a bad decision."

Uther sighed, "Arthur, listen to me." He touched Arthur's shoulder with one hand. "You did not make it lightly. You must not be so hard on yourself!"

"I did nothing. What sort of king will I be?" Uther saw the torment in Arthur's eyes. "Son. Sit on the throne." He gently guided Arthur toward it. "One day, this throne will be yours." He said as Arthur sat down uncomfortably, looking lost amongst the wood. "You will be asked to make decisions like the one you have just made. But once made you cannot question yourself! You will drive yourself into insanity, tortured by things you cannot undo! To be a King, Arthur, you must trust in your advisors and subjects, yes. But to be a _great_ King, you must trust in _yourself_!"

Arthur stared at him through clouded blue eyes. "I am not ready." He whispered.

Uther knelt in front of him. "No one is ever 'ready' to be King, Arthur." He brushed a hand across Arthur's cheek. "It comes with experience—nothing more" He exhaled slowly. "I know that you will be a fine King, Arthur. I..." He smiled slightly. "I trust you."

"I don't want to let you down, Father." His voice was shaky.

"You won't. You never have."

"I was so scared!" Arthur exclaimed. "Strongest and bravest warrior in Camelot—yet when I saw you—lying—lying there..." His voice broke completely.

Uther saw to his horror that his son's eyes were sparkling with tears. "Arthur..." He couldn't bear to see the other so upset. "I'm still here..."

"I thought you were going to die." Arthur whispered. "I thought you were never going to wake up. I needed you..."

"I know you did, my boy. But I...the risk of magic and sorcery, Arthur, become ever clearer. But thanks to Morgana, and the Knights," He saw Arthur wince, "And especially you..." He smiled, "Our kingdom is safe once more. You proved yourself today. You stayed calm in the face of such danger. You took your place as King when there seemed to be no hope."

Arthur continued to stare at him, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"I am so very proud of you, my son. I am never anything less, for you have always managed to show me that you are more than worthy to take the throne when it becomes available. Don't ever forget that."

Arthur nodded, and a flush touched his cheeks. "Thank you, Father."

"You are welcome. Now. Until you are King...please may I have my throne back?"

Arthur rose to his feet, straightening his tunic. He paused, watching his father, as if there were more words to come. Instead he simply smiled and bowed his head, "Sire."

He walked from the room, closing the door behind him.

Uther watched him leave with a touch of sadness. Everyday, he saw the boy disappearing and a man taking his place. But what a man.

Uther had the faith that his son lacked. He knew, with every vein and every fibre of his body, that Arthur would not be just a King.

He would be a great King.


End file.
